In general, the present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, a playback apparatus, a playback method, a recording/playback apparatus, a recording/playback method, a presentation medium and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, a playback apparatus, a playback method, a recording/playback apparatus, a recording/playback method, a presentation medium and a recording medium that make it possible to again make an access to a location on a disc which was accessed immediately before the disc was ejected.
In recent years, as a recording medium for recording data such as video information, a disc is drawing much attention, replacing a magnetic tape. Having a lack of random accessibility, a magnetic tape is suitable for use as a recording medium for simply recording and playing back video information continuously.
On the other hand, since a disc allows random accesses, video information can be played back from any arbitrary locations on the disc in any arbitrary order even if the video information was recorded on the disc continuously.
When a magnetic tape is ejected from a recording/playback apparatus, the magnetic tape can be put at the same position as the position the magnetic tape is ejected with ease. Thus, when the magnetic tape is remounted on the recording/playback apparatus, processing to record or play back information onto or from the magnetic tape can be started from the position immediately prior to the eject operation. In the case of an ejected disc, however, there is raised a problem that it is difficult to start processing to record or play back information onto or from the disc from a position immediately prior to an eject operation due to unfortunately to the random accessibility of the disc.